Harryasha Inupotter
by TiMmY-ANaT
Summary: What happens when you mix InuYasha and Harry Potter? Complete Randomness, of course! Rated T for language. Please review. Chapter 2 up!
1. The Old Man

**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter :'(**

**Character Guide:**

Inuyasha + Harry Potter Harryasha Inupotter

Sesshomaru + Dudley Sesshodley

Kagome + Ginny Weasley Ginnome Kageasley

**The Old Man**

Once upon a time, there was a half-demon named Harryasha Inupotter. He lived his aunt, uncle, and his older brother, a full demon named Sesshodley. They hated each other. Part of the reason the reason they hated each other was because Sesshodley was always punching him and he always ate all the food (mostly granola bars).

One oddly stormy day in the middle of July, an old man was walking up to the house where Harryasha Inupotter lived andringing the doorbell. Harryasha's Uncle answered the door. Harryasha's parents had been killed by an evil man named Volnaraku, but they never talked about that.

Harryasha and Sesshodley slowly walked into the room, curious of who this person was. As they walked in the man said,"Hello Harryasha Inupotter. I have something important to tell you" "Who the hell are you?" "That is not important now and if you want me to answer your questions you should be more polite!" "Tell me why you are here now or I will kill you" said Sesshodley, showing his poison claws. "I will tell when I want to and I doubt that you could kill me. Please, shut up.

" Now Harryasha, to get to the point, you are a wizard!" silence I minute later "what the fuck?" "Yes, you are wizard. Please do not swear at me. I will be taking you to get your school supplies and then on September 1st you will go to my school" more silence " am I gonna be able to eat ramen noodles at this school of yours?" "….sure, whatever" "Ok, then, I suppose I could go" "Please take this half-breed with you"said Sesshodley, enraging Harryasha. "W-what…what the hell did you just call me!" roared Harryasha "I believe I just called you a half-breed, you idiot" " I might be a half-breed" said Harryasha smirking, totally oblivious to the fact that Sesshodley just called him an idiot. "But at least I don't have a stupid name like yours AND I have a girlfriend" snapped Harryasha, sticking his tongue out at Sesshodley. Sesshodley just stared at him, with a look of disgust on his face.

"Who? Ginnome Kageasley? That filthy human who you are obsessed with?"

"Why you little…."

"SHUT UP!"roared the old man, looking like he was going to kill somebody.

Everything went silent, and Harryasha, who was preparing his claws to attack Sesshodley, just stared at the old man with a dumbfounded expression on his face "s-so-sorry" Harryasha and Sesshodley apologized to the old man, with voices that sounded like whispers.

"You will go to my school, Harryasha, Got it?" said the old man with a very quiet voice.

"Y-yes…"

"And you will learn how to do magic, understand?"

"……..yes…"

"

"Here's your ticket" said the old man, giving Harryasha a small piece of paper. "You will go to Demon's Cross Station and take the school 's train and you will not complain about it"

Harryasha started reading the words on the ticket, until he got to the platform number.

'Nine and three quarters, what the hell?' Thought Harryasha.

"Er…old man….I think this ticket is messed up, it says platform nine and…"

"Good night" interrupted the old man, too enraged to keep talking to the boys, that were now staring at him "But this damn ticket..!" "I said good night!" snapped the old man, slamming the door behind him, making Harryasha and Sesshodley stare at each other with their big golden eyes.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight…I'm going to bed" said Harryasha, and with a yawn, he went to sleep.

"Good night" answered Sesshodley, taking a seat on the couch in the living room to watch T.V.

"Night" And with that, Harryasha went to sleep peacefully with dreams of old men, magic, Ginnome Kageasley and him, becoming a full fledged demon.

"….idiot" murmured Sesshodley.

Except for the sound of the T.V, not another word was heard for the rest of the night.

Harryasha woke up just as the sun came up. He had no idea what time it was, so he just sat on his bed and looked around his bedroom-If you could call it a room. It was yhe cuboard under the stairs really. It was very dirty and there were quite a few spiders in there. As he was looking around he spotted something. A letter slipped under his door. He quickly got off his bed and picked it up. He tore the envelope open, but not before he noticed the adress:

**_Mr.Harryasha Inupotter_**

**_The cuboard under the stairs_**

**_4 privet drive_**

**_Japengland_**

As Harryasha read the letter he bacame steadily more wierded out. When he finally got to the part where it had his school supplies (the letter was from the old man, he supposed) and saw that he needed a cauldron, spell books and a wand, he did not believe what he was seeing, 'what the fuck?', he thought.

When he thought it was time for breakfast he went out into the kitchen. His uncle and Sesshodley were eating the breakfast his aunt cooked. 'Damn', thought Harryasha, 'I'm starving and all the food is almost gone'. He really did not expect them to save food for him, they never did. That was why his uncle and aunt were very fat, and he and Sesshodley were thin. Everybody completely ignored his entrance until Harryasha said "Can you take me to get some school stuff?" "...what kind of stuff?", asked his uncle, "Just...stuff...books, pencils...stuff" "Can we get it in a _normal_ store?", he asked, with a lot of emphasis on normal, "uh...maybe not" "...". Harryasha left a few moments later and decided he would have to find a different way to get his school crap. 'Damn that old man, he doesn't explain anything', Harryasha thought aggrevated.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"Get the door, Sesshodley", ordered his uncle. Sesshodley stood from his chair glaring at his uncle, without saying a word. See, just like Harryasha, Sesshodley hated his aunt and uncle way more than he hated Harryasha. He already had a job but he still didn't have enough money to buy his own place and live away from his uncle's house with Harryasha, because even if he hated his brother for being a half demon and for eating his granola bars, he promised his father he would always protect Harryasha, and it didn't matter that Harryasha was only his half brother,(They shared the same father, but Harryasha's mom was human, making him a half demon) he would always protect him no matter what.

'Filthy humans', thought Sesshodley. When he reached the door and saw the person who was knocking, he almost slammed the door in the person's face.

"Hello nice person!", greeted the person at the door.

It was the old man.

"Do you remember me?", asked the old man.

'Wh...Why the hell id this human talking to me?', thought Sesshodley.

"Oh, come on nice person, how can't you remember?"

'If he calls me nice person one...more...time...'

"Well, I guess you are not as bright as I thought you were"

'Must...not...slam...door...'

"Would you like a cookie"

SLAM

'okay, that did not come out like I wanted to', thought the old man, so he knocked the door again.

"I'll get it", said Harryasha, who was coming out of his cuboard at that moment.

"Whatever", answered Sesshodley, not looking at him. Harryasha gave him a nasty look, but went to answer the door anyway.

"What's up, old man?", said Harryasha when he saw the old man, "Hey, about that letter you sent me..."

"Yes, I know", interrupted the old man, "Yesterday I saw how brilliant you were, so I figured you wouldn't understand the letter, or know where to get your stuff", said the old man, with a cool tone of voice.

"Thanks old man!...hey...wait a...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN BY THAT?", yelled Harryasha, getting angrier by the second.

"Oh, nothing", answered the old man, looking all innocent.

"You little...arghh, never mind", said Harryasha with a calmer tone of voice, "Yestarday, when I was reading the ticket you gave me, it said the platform number was nine _and three quarters_, it'd the ticket messed up or what?", asked Harryasha, remembering how the old man left without answering his question.

"We'll get to that later, but first, we need to get your school stuff", said the old man.

"Where?"

"In the greates place of all Japengland!"

"Mmm, let me ask my uncle", aswered Harryasha. When he got to the kitchen, he found his uncle reading the newspaper.

"Hey uncle, can I go with that old man at the door to get my school stuff?", asked Harryasha.

His uncle stopped reading and looked over at the old man, "Sure, whatever" "Thanks", aswered Harryasha. When he got to the door, he found the old man eating lemon drops.

"Oooh, can I have a lemon drop?", asked Harryasha, giving him the puppy eyes, which he was really good at (he was a half demon after all).

"No", answered the old man, shortly.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease"

"No"

"Fine", said Harryasha, feeling a little irritated, "My uncle said I could go...but where in Japengland are we going?", asked Harryasha.

"To Diagon Alley"

"Where?"

"You'll see when we get there. I was going to make the Grounds Keeper come to get you, but he got stuck in a hole...anyway, lets go now"

"Okay"

And off they went.

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. From Diagon Alley to Ginnome's House

**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter or Ranma 1/2 :'( **

**Character Guide:**

Inuyasha + Harry Potter Harryasha Inupotter

Sesshomaru + Dudley Sesshodley

Kagome + Ginny Weasley Ginnome Kageasley

**From Diagon Alley to Ginnome's House**

"How are we getting to this Dia-thing?" asked Harryasha noticing that there were no other cars in his driveway or on the street.

"What?" the old man said "Oh, you will see". A few moments later, they had reached the end of the block. "Hold onto my arm please, and you might want to shut your eyes" "What-I...", before Harryasha could say anything, everything went dark. He shut his eyes and opened them, but it was still black everywhere. He could not breathe either, he felt like his lungs were being smashed. Finally, it was over. He could breathe again and he could see again. After he caught his breath, he noticed he noticed he was no longer on his street. He was on a crowded street, that by the looks of it, was in the middle of a big city.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Harryasha. The old man said "That does not matter. In here" and he pushed Harryasha through a door into a pub. "Follow me" the old man said, walking off. Harryasha hurried to catch up "Where are we?" Harryasha asked again "The Leaky Cauldron" "The what-what?" "Ah, here we are" "Where!" "Be quiet!". The old man then took out a thin piece of wood and tapped the backwall of the pub that was right in front of them. The wall opened. The old man walked right through the opening out into a twisted street with many shoppers. Harryasha just stood there, staring. Eventually he stepped forward into the street and realized he could not see the old man. "Damn" he said. Then he started to walk down the street looking for him. "This way" Harryasha turned around and saw the old man standing right in front of him. The old man turned around quickly and walked toward a shop. Harryasha followed. The shop was full of books, books about animals, books about dust, books about bubbles and even some books about nothing whatsoever. There were books about everything in there. The old man was looking at a bookshelf with a sign above it that said "Student". The old man started pulling out books off the bookshelf. When he had seven books in his hand, he found Harryasha and said "Here, go pay for them" "How?" askked Harryasha, "Just go, go" and he pushed Harryasha up toward the lady in the counter. "Twenty one galleons, please" she said. "Um...I..." Harryasha quickly looked in his pockets pretending he had some money. The old man came up and gave him a little bag with a bunch of strange coins. "Uh...what's a galleon?" "The big gold ones". Harryasha gave the lady twenty one galleons, then took his books and said "What now?" to the old man, very irritated with him. "This way" off they went shop, after shop, after shop.

They got him wizard clothes, parchement, quills and ink. They got him other stuff too. They even got him a pet. "Are we done yet?" asked Harryasha "No" replied the old man. The old man stopped right in front of a shop and said "Get in". Harryasha went inside. The shop was very dusty and looked forgotten. "Hello" Harryasha said. "Hello" someone whispered behind him. Harryasha jumped, then turned around. "I am Mr. Ollivander, who are you?" "I'm Har-" "I know, be quiet". Mr. Ollivander said. Mr. Ollivander went towards the back of his shop and came back with a thin piece of wood like the one the old man had. "Here" "What?" Harryasha said, holding the wand. "Give it a wave" "Oh...". He waved it. Nothing happened. Mr.Ollivander came back several times with different wands. Finally when Harryasha waved the wand, a couple of sparks came out and Ollivander said "Good, good, that will be 17 sickels". Harryasha paid and left. The old man was looking at him strangely "What?" asked Harryasha "Nothing, nothing" said the old man "Whatever" whispered Harryasha. The old man led the way back down the street, through the pub and out into the street. When they arrived at Harryasha's street after a few seconds later, Harryasha thought 'Damn, I'm back here'. He went up to the house, open the front door, went inside and slammed it shut in case the old man was behind him. Harryasha took his things and went into his cuboard. Nobody bothered him and after awhile he fell asleep.

When Harryasha woke up, the first thing he saw was an owl demon in a cage on the table by his bed. "What the...?" and then he remembered what happened the day before. 'I...guess he needs a name' thought Harryasha 'I think I'll call him...Shipwig, yeeeaah...' but his thoughts were interrupted by a sound that almost made him jump out of his skin: Sesshodley was laughing. Hearing Sesshodley laughing was like hearing a cat bark, so he ran to the living room to see what was wrong, or who did sesshodley kill that made him laugh like that. 'Maybe he killed our aunt and uncle' thought Harryasha with a grin on his face.

When he got to the living room, he didn't see any blood or dead people, just Sesshodley laying on the couch reading ranma 1/2.

"S-Sesshodley...a-a-are you okay?" asked Harryasha.

"hahaha...y-ye...HAHAHAHAhe...y-yes! he he HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHA HAAA!"

"Riiiight...I'm going to Ginnome's house"

"HAHAHAHA"

"See ya" said Harryasha, closing the door of the house behind him, and with that, he started running to Ginnome's house, which took him like 20 seconds with his half-demon speed. When he got there, he jumped to a window and got inside the house.

"Hey Ginnome" said Harryasha, looking at the girl who was sitting on her bed holding a box.

Harryasha knew what was inside that box: Shards of the Shikon Jewel. The jewel had the power to grant any wish to whoever was holding it when it was whole, but one day Ginnome had this accident with an arrow and broke the jewel into hundreds of pieces, but even one single shard could give a lot of power to any demon or human. Harryasha wanted to get all the shards of the jewel to become a full fledged demon, and since Ginnome was the only one who could see the shards, they were both gathering them all around Japengland.

"Harryasha" said Ginnome, looking slightly surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something" started Harryasha "This old man came to my house...and he told me I was a wizard"

"Oh...My...God...are you for cheerios?"

"Er...yeeees..."answered Harryasha.

"That same old man came here to tell me I was a witch!"

"Whoa, that means we both get to go to that school!"

'no, duh, you idiot' "Sure we do, Harryasha!"

"That's awesome!...hey, did I ever tell you about this woman who died and then was lost in a coma?"

"...Harryasha, I...I don't think that's possi-"

"Wanna go to my house to see my new owl demon pet?" interrupted Harryasha.

"Okay!" answered Ginnome, with a really squeaky voice.

"Get on my back, then"

"Okay!" said Ginnome, getting on Harryasha's back, and with that, he jumped out of the window, off to his house.

"It's so pretty" Ginnome said when she saw Shipwig "Does she have a name?" Ginnome asked, excitedly.

"Shipwig" said Harryasha with a bored face "What do you think this school is going to be like?" he asked her.

"Er...I don't know, big and loud and fun!" she was sounding more excited by the second. Harryasha didn't get it. It was just a school after all.

"Yeah, I bet it will be like a regular school"

"I don't. I mean, come on, it's a magic school!" she was right and he was wrong, as usual.

Ginnome got her parents to take them to the train station the day they had to go to school. The car was kind of cramped with all the stuff and Ginnome's brothers, Gred and Forge.

"Why can't he get his own ride?" said Gred.

"Shut up, you know what his aunt and uncle are like!" Ginnome snapped.

"Whatever" said Forge.

As soon as they got there, Harryasha said "What the hell, I don't see the platform!".

' Idiot' thought Ginnome "Didn't the old man tell you, you have to get to it through here" she said, pointing at the wall.

'How the hell are we supposed to get through a wall?' he thought "Okay" he said "Let's go"

"C'mon" Ginnome yelled, already 10 feet ahead of him. Then she walk right through the wall. Harryasha followed. There was a train. It was blue. 'What the hell?' he thought as he looked aroundat all the strange people. People holding frogs and cats, wearing robes, blowing things up with their wands on accident and getting yelled at by their mothers. Ginnome's two brothers were already causing trouble.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
